Through Twilight
by theIsolated
Summary: Itoe lived a horrible life, but are getting spiced up when she reached Naruto's world! A start a of romance, but things get worse as she was branded as an assassin! MY FIRST FANFIC! please read it :D NaruOC
1. A Diary Entry

Heya! Thanks for dedicating your time on this xD Read and review after reading it? I need improvements on this story and maybe future storylines. And I'm aiming for 5 reviews. Please make this lil girl's dream come true -

A little info: I'm still a supporter for sasuOC but I'm trying other options x3 Hope you enjoy my EVER first fanfic and EVER first naruOC

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: A Diary Entry**

_Dear Diary,_

_School life has been very dull ever since my best friend transferred to another school. We were always talking about Naruto all the time, Mito and me. We were crazy about Naruto._

_My stepmother yelled at me right after coming back home. She had yet again made a chore list for me. Sigh. Apparently, I'm living with my stepmother and my two twin stepsisters. My father married her only for her wealth; nothing more. He had been away for five years on a business trip. I've forgotten his face after so many years. Even since his depart from home, my stepmother mistreated me and thought of me only as a maid._

_It sounds just like 'Cinderella', don't you think? Think again. There is not going to be a prince with a white horse and a fairy godmother in my story._

_My first chore was going to the grocery store across the street. When I exited the house, an antique store was in front of me. It was just recently built without service though._

_'Maya's store of desires: Make your dreams come true.' That was the title. I might as well give the shop a try, since I have a whole afternoon. For a first timer around here, the shop was very smoky. Maya was seated at the counter, staring at me with her half-lidded blue eyes; surrounded by wrinkles._

_I was shocked when she presented me an old cross necklace and said that this was what I desired. I thought she was out of her mind. In the end, I walked out of the shop, holding the necklace. How could I refuse? She was pleading me and telling me that she was going to die soon and this was her only memento from her loved one. Call me stupid and naïve, but I couldn't just ignore the old lady._

_I rushed to my room when I reached home. A minute longer outside my room and my twin stepsisters will take the necklace from my possession. Here I am, seated on my chair writing this._

_In the end, today…_

"Hey, the diary isn't finished yet!!" An annoying voice echoed around the room, followed by the breaking of objects.

Rising from the bed, the patient immediately coughed due the shock she is having.

"W-what the hell are you doing here??!" Itoe almost screamed at the two individuals sitting in front of her bed.

Her attention was soon directed to the disturbing pulling of her sleeve. She was shocked to see blue eyes staring at her.

"Are you really crazy about me? That's what it said in the diary. How do you and this Mito girl know me anyway?" He said, squatting at the side of Itoe's bed.

As the shock was too intense, she fell back on to the bed, accidentally hitting herself on the headboard of the bed. She felt the pain. It wasn't a dream after all.

-----------------------------------------------

How was it? Acceptable I hope PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. A Returned Favor

Well, I came out chapter two xD Chapter three will be a while longer though. The weekends is coming and I have plans for it.

**TO: Symbiotic **

THANK YOU for reviewing :D Just knowing that I at least have one reader I'm write determined to continue with this xD Maybe sometime later I can get more reviews. Until then, ENJOY!

---------------------------

**Chapter two: A Returned Favor**

"This can't be true…it can't be." Strangely, Itoe felt jubilated and confusing at the same time. What is so happy to be in an anime's world after all…? Well…when you are really a fan of something, you'll naturally feel happy. Itoe inwardly laughed at herself. This is going to be a day of her dreams. Sitting back up on her sick bed, she stared at her surroundings once more while rubbing the pulsing area on her head.

In front of her was Sakura; giving strange looks at Itoe while Kakashi beside her glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before going back to his book. Then, she reminded herself of the blonde beside her. A faint color of pink was splashed on her cheeks when she met his cerulean eyes. Then, it hit her. Why was she looking at the anime styles of Naruto…? Was she an animation as well? Subconsciously, Itoe stared at Naruto's eyes, allowing it to be a substitute for a mirror.

'Dark hair that does not have a single strand coming out of it…luminous purple eyes…flawless skin…no doubt about it…' She stared intensely at his eyes as she touched her own face, as well as Naruto's.

"Hey…you're creeping me out, lady." He flinched the contact of her palm. _Such soft hands…_Unconsciously, Naruto also looked into the depths of Itoe's eyes, searching her. How fine he looked in her eyes. Unaware of their surroundings, Kakashi and Sakura sat quietly on the bench, staring at them, dumbfounded.

---------------------------

"Are you sure you weren't hypnotized?" The pink-haired kunoichi fixed her gaze at him, doubting. Team Kakashi was on the hospital's rooftop, solving Naruto's so-called 'gaze' just now. Maybe she was getting too overprotective with Naruto. Her affections had built up for him ever since Sasuke left Konoha. He had protected her ever since…Slowly; she's giving up on the part of her heart that had always chased Sasuke with.

"I swear!! She's not attractive at all compared to you! Don't need to be jealous Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a sheepish smile at her. His cheeks had already betrayed his words. That was completely a lie. Sakura was already prepared to give him a sock in the face but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Naruto. A word of advice." His tone was seeping with solemnity. This gave a shiver in both his students' spines. Kakashi only talked like this when he was in A-rank missions. He used his free hand to pat on Naruto's shoulder.

"Be a man. Do the right thing." Kakashi smiled at him at went away in a puff of smoke, leaving the duo wordless. One was hyperventilating and wondering if he was dreaming and the other was shouting profanities and swore to hunt him down. _Be a man…but I already am one…am I? I think I'm doing the right thing…_

"Say, Sakura-chan, am I doing the right thing…" Sakura went away, leaving traces of destroyed buildings and leftovers. Sighing, Naruto went back to check on Itoe.

---------------------------

Itoe went to the nearby toilet and checked the mirror for the fifth time. She was real. Animation real. Just being in this state resulted a thousand questions inside her head. It had to be answered, but who can answer it? No one. She made a mental note to stop talking to herself in her head like this. People might think that she's crazy. But then again, since she's inside this world, does she have the skills of a kunoichi? She must have this question answered at least. She then rushed out of the toilet, running back to her ward.

Just in time when she reached her destination, Naruto was climbing into the room through he window.

"Naruto-kun, can you please do me favor??! Please let me attack you! Just once!" Naruto immediately slipped and fell onto the floor; on the face. Itoe blanked out a while before going beside him, helping him.

"What the heck…??! What kind of question is that?!" He sat up while rubbing his forehead. Suddenly, Itoe leaned forward and gave a peck on his forehead. Naruto immediately blushed crimson red and back away.

"There, the pain's all gone." Itoe smiled sweetly at him. "Now can you please? I need to see if I have skills of a kunoichi!! Please please Naruto-kun!" She pleaded. She was desperate to learn ninja skills since she was hooked up with the anime. She joined karate lessons, gymnastics, kendo; everything.

Naruto was still shocked by her actions but soon gained back his composure. He can't comprehend get Itoe's point, but he went along with it and gave her permission. Putting a fighting stance, they stared at each other for a few moments. Itoe made the first move and lunged at him. Fingernails first.

Yet again, Naruto was taken aback by her sudden action…of a weird fighting style. He dodged Itoe's attack and sidestepped. Unable to control her vast movement of offense, she hit the wall with her…fingernails. She yelped at the pain taken in by her fingers. She didn't even lay a single scratch on the wall. How disappointing.

'I guess I'm useless in this world…' She sighed inwardly to herself, obviously disappointed. Itoe jumped a bit when she felt Naruto's chest on her back. This time it wasn't a faint splash of pink. She felt as if she had put her whole head in a big red paint bucket. Naruto took her hands and kissed them ever so slightly.

"The pain's all gone now." He laughed. "Just like you taught me." This made Itoe very happy. She made friends with him! Oh how the joy swirled in her like that of the pattern of a lollipop.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Itoe-san. How do you and your best friend know me?" He asked curiously, eyes shimmering; beckoning Itoe to tell him.

"Was my diary a good read?" She mocked him, exposing his sin of reading her private thoughts. Itoe reached out for her diary on top of the small table beside the bed and took out a pen from her pocket. She finished her last sentence of her diary entry.

'_In the end, today…is going to be one heck of an adventure.'_

---------------------------

How was it? - Please tell me if I'm too OOC for Naruto x.x I'm not too sure of his character so I'll need guidance from you. I've put quite a bit of humour in this chapter...well I think it's hilarious in its own way x) Review please and thank you:D


	3. Innocent Love

Sorry for the wait!! - Thank you IEatChicken for reading my fanfic xD I'll continue writing for you and symbiotic!! I just hope I can get at least one review for one chapter. That's all I need. Ok then, ENJOY.

----------------------------

**Chapter three: Innocent Love**

Soon after Itoe was discharged from the hospital, Neji escorted her to Shizune's office for her interview on appearing in the outskirts of Konoha, lying on the ground motionlessly. Tsunade _had_ to get the truth sorted out with the girl.

Apparently, from what Itoe had told her, she was in her own room writing her diary when suddenly her room blacked out. She could hear screams and noises coming from her stepsisters; running around the house, like a stampede. Strangely, when Itoe went to open her door to go downstairs and calm her sisters down, the door would not budge. The doorknob could not turn like what it did a few minutes ago. Then it happened. The cross necklace that she had received from old lady Maya was shining even more brightly than the stars above. The light was soon directed to her long rectangular mirror beside her dresser. The light went into the mirror and the darkness returned in the room for a while. Soon, the mirror had this illusion-like smoke showing up in the mirror as if the smoke was trapped in a box. The thick layers of smoke somewhat attracted Itoe. She was pulled into the mirror the minute she tried to speak.

Shizune sat down on her chair as she read through the biography she had just recorded in Itoe's profile. It was ready to be submitted to Tsunade-sama.

_Name: Fujiwara Itoe_

_Age: 14_

_Bloodline: Unknown_

_Background: Transported to Konoha from another world._

_Ready my ass. Who would ever believe this bull? Tsunade-sama is going to kill me for this nonsense. _Shizune thought quietly to herself, banging the table in frustration and trying to figure something out to explain to Tsunade-sama. There's nothing to explain. NOTHING. _Kids these days…they sure know how to give stress to an adult. Making up fictional stories…_

----------------------------

"So…what are you going to do now, Itoe-san?" Naruto walked beside the strangely dressed girl, staring at how the way her ornaments jingled around her hip. Somehow or somewhat, Naruto was very fascinated by Itoe. First of all was her unusual eye color, secondly, her clothes and lastly was her attitude towards him. She acted as if Naruto was her family member. Was she like this to other people as well? Or was it only to him? These thoughts haunted his mind as they walked past the streets.

"…Naruto-kun, do you think I will be able to go back? To the place where I came from?" Itoe stared lazily at his eyes for a moment. His eyes could tell the answer to her question. I don't know. Breaking the eye contact, Itoe focused on what's in front and around her. People were staring at her as if she was an exotic animal, unknown to mankind. She felt very uneasy and exposed. She stood out among all of the villagers here. Maybe she wasn't fit to be in this world after all. Her eyes reflected depressing thoughts.

"Don't worry about the villagers staring. You'll get used to it sooner of later." Naruto then began to tell Itoe about his past; avoiding the part of the kyuubi sealed inside of him. Itoe flashed a smile, looking at the stone carvings of the past hokages' faces on the cliff, listening to his voice. She felt reassured and safe in his presence. Itoe saw several shinobis walking past them, spitting on the ground and looking at them in disgust. She could not shake off this feeling. The feeling of being stared at, being inferior to others. She was confused. Itoe had been ignoring this frailty from her stepmother and sisters. So why was she feeling so weak? So affected? Was it because of Naruto? She didn't know. Or was it just because of her uselessness? She was already on the verge of crying.

"I-I-Itoe-san?" Naruto's voice trembled as Itoe hugged his left arm close to her chest, her head lying on the edge of his shoulder.

"…Please don't leave me. I don't want to be bullied again." She whispered quietly. A part of his sleeve was wet. It was her tears. He was sure of it. He heard her. Her whimpers…her cries to him…Her need for his protection. It confused him. Why would she talk only to him? Why would she approach only him? Shouldn't it be the opposite instead? Her avoiding and ignoring him? But this gave Naruto a sense of belonging. He was never this needed in his life.

Lightening up the sensuality of the atmosphere, Naruto offered to buy Itoe some ramen at Ichiraku. She smiled at his action of rampaging his pocket for coupons and showing it to her. Now Itoe understands what lonely really feels like. She thought that Naruto's loneliness was only a minor problem compared to her loss of Mito. She finally understood; the meaning and feeling of standing up and shining above others, even with such a heavy burden.

While walking to Ichiraku, Itoe met other shinobis as well. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata. She saw how Naruto greeted them. Heartwarming. Strangely, the group stared at Naruto and Itoe. Kiba was blushing furiously and Akamaru covering his eyes with his ears. Shino was already supporting Hinata as she almost fainted. What was it that they saw? Naruto and Itoe's hands intertwined; arms and fingers. Unconsciously, both of them were holding their hands like that ever since Itoe hugged Naruto's arm.

Noticing this, the duo immediately broke up, hiding their red faces. How embarrassing.

The group soon teased and laughed at the blushing Naruto; glancing slightly at Itoe out of the corner of his eye. She was five inches away from him, afraid. Was it because he made her feel left out? Naruto was guilt-stricken. The group soon left the two alone again and walked past them.

Itoe glanced at the Hyuuga's back view as she followed Naruto. She felt like a bad person, letting her see that. She knew that Hinata secretly loved Naruto ever since young. Itoe made a mental note to apologize one day, if she ever meets her. She did not want to have enemies so fast in Konoha. Quickly recovering, Itoe perked up when Naruto tugged her by her sleeve. They reached Ichiraku.

The afternoon was an awkward one. Naruto was quiet almost the whole time after their encounter with the team. The weirdest thing was that he just called for one bowl for Itoe. He just sat there, watching her eat. Itoe thought if she had said something wrong in front of him. Even the boss Teuchi and his daughter Ayame at Ichiraku were uneasy at Naruto's weird behavior.

Losing her appetite, Itoe shoved her ramen away from her, stacking her chopsticks on top of the bowl. Naruto stared aghast at her behavior. Finally, Itoe spoke.

"You're not yourself, Naruto-san." Her voice was full of concern. Naruto just gave a sad face and shook his head; somewhat telling her that it was all right. She was not the least convinced. Understanding the situation they were in, the father and daughter backed away to the kitchen to give them some privacy. Now that they're gone, the duo can now talk in peace.

"Naruto-san, is something the matte-" Itoe was cut off by Naruto's sudden embrace. Different kinds of feelings were mixed inside of her as she gently returned back the hug. She asked what was the matter with him all off a sudden. He just blurts everything out.

"I'm sorry Itoe-chan!! I'm sorry for making you feel so lonely! I shouldn't have left you out on the conversation between my friends and mine!" Naruto buried his face into Itoe's fluffy hair. She was sure of her feeling right now. She was really glad. Glad that he cared for her well being. It was a bliss being Naruto's friend. She just didn't understand why people would hate this person so much. He's just a frail kid…like her. _Itoe-__**chan...**_

"Silly, I was worried for another issue. I wasn't angry with you or anything." Itoe stroked his hair gently, smiling to herself; tears flowing out of her eyes.

Since the whole misconception was cleared, Naruto and Itoe quickly gained their appetites. Itoe finished her half-eaten food and Naruto ate 5 over bowls. They were in bliss right now. Laughing over spilt milk and telling jokes to each other. Sometime, either one of them wonder…they've only met each other for a few hours, but it was as if they've known each other for ages. It doesn't really matter for the both of them. They have a new and close friend in their lives to protect. That's all that matter.

Naruto noticed that someone blocked the light from the evening sun. He turned to his side to see who it was. Two people. The joyful serenity was broken.

"Naruto, get away from that girl right this instant." Iruka-sensei said solemnly. He gave Naruto a serious glare before giving a cold stare at Itoe. Naruto could not comprehend the situation. Then he looked at the other person beside Iruka-sensei. Kakashi. He had his sharingan on. What in the world was happening…??

"She might be an assassin." Kakashi told his former student and fellow partner. "Lady, step away from Naruto. _Now_."

----------------------------

Oh sweet sweet puppy love x) I wrote this chapter while reflecting on my first puppy lover. Haha. Hope you all think this is sweet!! Please review and tell me if I need any changing in characteristics:D


	4. Trouble

AHHH!! - I'm SO SO SORRY for not updating for a long time x.x I had the worst month of homework so pleasee forgive me ! But still, I am having partly of a writer's block...rawr . Well, this chapter was a short one...cause my aim was higher :D I'll try to make a longer one in my next chapter ! Enjoy !

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Trouble**

Confused and shocked, what is happening to her? _Me? An assassin…? How could they doubt me that way? This is insane…who am I? What am I? Am I really like this…this pathetic? Naruto-kun…why didn't you save me that time? …Please stop this cruel joke…_ Her tears fell down, clothes torn and dirtied. She stared blankly at the sky above, wanting to be free like the stars, dancing in the horizon, shining so brightly. She sat under a tree while her tears mixed with water. Rain. Squinting at the pain, she had received from the two jounins multiple stabs of kunais with weird papers dangling from them. The knives lay buried in her flesh as her essence seeped out from her. She was losing blood. Before passing out, she saw the clear blue sky. _No wonder Naruto's eyes were always described as the sky in fan fictions. How ironic._ This might be the end for her…No more fantasy. It was fun while it lasted…

"Itoe-chan!!"

Naruto…

---------------------------

Hearing from Kakashi, he was ordered to test out the girl's skills before confirming her as an assassin. Therefore explains the offense resorted from him. Knowing that Naruto would get in trouble, Iruka went along. The inscriptions on the kunai were to deplete any chakra found in the victim. It would force the victim to be vulnerable and lame on the floor. These kunais were only used for exceptional times. Unfortunately for Kakashi and Iruka, Itoe continued moving, escaping. Their only suspicion was that she had too much chakra for the kunai to store. It was impossible. The blonde then took this chance to run to Itoe, calling her name.

Naruto sat on his swing beside the academy. He outgrew it so fast. It seemed more like days to him when he met his team and others from different villages, going off for a journey to get stronger with Jiraiya…then coming back again to see everyone. Then Itoe came into his life. Remembering her diary for a moment, maybe he could make a diary of his own. Laughing at his own thoughts, the trees rustled as the wind caresses his side view. It might be a good time consumer. With this, he sprinted back to his apartment.

---------------------------

"Say kid, are you writing an erotic novel?" Jiraiya blushed as he peeked curiously at his work.

"As if, you pervert. I'm writing a diary for Itoe-chan." He replied, busily scribbling on the paper, writing his own thoughts. 'Itoe-chan.' He said that often now, quite unconsciously. Shaking this feeling off, he pushed Jiraiya away from his private documents and told him to mind his own business. Harsh. It was time to visit Itoe-chan. Warning his sensei not to read his work; Naruto went to the bathroom to prepare.

---------------------------

Neji glanced through the patient's body with his byakugan as Tsunade stood beside the patient's bed, Shizune at her side. Finished scanning her body, he reported.

"Tsunade-sama, she does not have any chakra flowing through her. It is no wonder the kunai does not work against her. Itoe-san here is not a ninja. Unlike what Shizune-san expected." Neji gave her an irritated glare. She flinched at this while played with her skirt, feeling guilty. He did not like the preposterous idea Shizune made up about Itoe being a secret assassin, trying to kill Tsunade-sama. Involving innocent people made Neji's face wince. Hard.

"Good work, Neji." Tsunade thanked the jounin as she turned her attention to Shizune.

"Shizune, you have an explaining to do." She stared at Dan's guilt-stricken niece, fidgeting the real document behind her. Shizune couldn't take the intense stares from the duo no longer. She gave up, presenting the document to Tsunade-sama.

"I apologize for the misconception done by me…but if I had shown you the real truth, you would not believe me otherwise." She explained, looking down to her feet.

Reading Itoe's biography, Shizune saw the expected expression on Tsunade's face. It was nonsense to begin with. That was what Tsunade thought. Since the girl had a big stroke, she would come in later to interrogate her. After her dinner and sake of course. For now, it was back to paperwork. Tsunade dismissed Neji and left the room after taking a glance at Itoe.

Shizune made eye contact with Neji before following her. It was only Neji and Itoe left in the room. Before the jounin went out of the room, Itoe tugged his shirt.

"Neji..." She barely whispered his name out, but her eyes told everything. She wanted help in something, pleading silently.

He turned his head to look at her frail figure. Sighing, he then asked what she wanted him to do. Hearing this, Itoe smiled ever so slightly, expressing her gratitude wholeheartedly.

---------------------------

"B-But, Tsunade-obaachan!" Naruto was making a ruckus at the Konoha hospital lobby, demanding a reason from Tsunade. She just gave an irritated look at the junior, saying:

"I'm still suspecting her for something else. Until my suspicion is cleared, there will be no visitors." That was that. Simple. Clear. Straight. Of course, this made the little yellow sunflower head a tiny bit-…ok, _very _angry. Giving the Hokage a glare, Naruto went out of the hospital carrying his big bag of presents. People just might be thinking of him as a Santa Claus. It resulted with people laughing after he was out of an eye's distance. Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig suddenly ran out of the building, whining in a terrifying way. She sensed something bad happening. Frustrated, the pig ran back in and tried to find the bad aura emitted almost everywhere in the hospital.

"Tonton smelt something bad, Tsunade-sama." Shizune told her as she tried spotting the aura, taking an offensive stance. The blonde just went to the counter to make an announcement. An announcement of having every single patient and visitor to evacuate the building immediately.

With this, she and Shizune went outside with Tsunade creating a barrier while Shizune went to get backup. The Akatsuki was in the building.

---------------------------

Back in Itoe's room, Neji was fulfilling the request granted by the patient. His hands were on Itoe's bare back as the girl tried not to scream out in pain. He was trying to release the trapped chakra deep inside of her.

Itoe actually asked Neji if there was any way for her to become what everyone always were; a ninja. After a few minutes of reconsideration, Neji revealed that there was an old method that his father taught him before he died. It was to open up your chakra veins to the maximum. With this method, anyone who wanted to be a ninja at an old age could be one without even going through the basics.

Even though there was a way for Itoe to not become the odd one out, this process causes excruciating pain for her. Opening chakra veins all at once was not a pretty sight to see. This process must take at least two hours to complete. But hearing the announcement for everyone to evacuate, Neji would need her to come to him for sessions in this 'torture'. With this, he stopped Itoe's pain, for now. Only part of her chakra vessels were opened, and he advised her not to use it. _Not that she knows of any jutsus…_ Itoe then dressed herself, trying not to collapse.

Neji silently signaled to help her, knowing that it is hard to stand; especially when the process was cut half way. He had it before, when his father did it on him. That explains why he was such a genius in ninja school.

Before Itoe could grab hold of Neji's back, a member of Akatsuki came in; Sasori.

"Looks like I went to the wrong room…Have you all seen Naruto-kun anywhere?" The red haired puppeteer snickered.

-----------------------------------------------

I'll need your reviews if I did something wrong or the climax isn't there. I hope there's more of it coming my way x.x Well, one review a story isn't really that bad...I guess xD UNTIL MY NEXT UPDATE .


	5. Shock

**Chapter Five: Shock**

"Itoe-chan!! Where are you??" Naruto shouted frantically after the broadcasting in the hospital. As shocked as he was, it was a miracle that he didn't bang into any of the patients in wheelchairs. He was at the senior citizens' corner. Looking as if he lost something precious. Naruto scanned each and every face in the room for a few minutes. He finally realized where this place was. Frustrated at his own intelligence, Naruto ran and opened the biggest window he could find and went out into the night.

---------------------------

Itoe's gasping voice filled throughout the silent yet intense atmosphere as she was entangled in Sasori's strings. His tail was circling around her throat; threatening to slash it if she or Neji dared to make a movement.

"…She makes a fine hostage, don't you think?" The redhead commented as he ran his fingers gently on her face. Neji grimaced as he shuffled about, feeling disgusted.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He made a cautious remark, his fingers touching her lips. Suddenly, Sasori flinched his hand away from her, as if he had just experienced frostbites. The gestures made the strings around Itoe tighten, but not a sound came out from her. Two pair of eyes were carefully reading her face expressions, Neji was having goose bumps just looking at her.

…_So this is what it feels like…to be in a near-death situation. The room seems really red…is it blood?_

A small laughter broke out. Now both of them were freaked out. Even if the laughter was just a soft whisper, the part where it creeps up to your spine was there. Tingling. It was like she was a different person altogether.

"W-What is thi-" Sasori was screaming in pain before he could finish his sentence. The air around his hostage seemed dull and dangerous. Chakra was coming out of her. Consuming him. Burning him. Smoke continuously seeped out of his body as he released the girl from his binds and rolled on the floor, hoping to extinguish his suffering.

She was disfiguring his face with her chakra's presence. Sasori was already desperate. Hitting the bed, he scratched wildly at his own face. Like he was mad. The sole audience stood there motionless. Why wasn't he ending up like him? What a stupid question that was. He was her ally…right?

Neji looked at Sasori and glanced back to her again, hoping to see a frail and scared face. He froze.

Itoe was touching her right side of her face. It was forming something. Her delicate features changed into that of a maniac. She was smiling. Laughing. The form soon took its shape. Neji was shocked as he quickly turned to the Akatsuki.

He fainted due to the pain that he had gone through. His right face was burnt. Scarred. How much pain did she give him? He was supposed to be fighting back, killing her. How horrible.

Neji twitched. Heat continuously built up in his body as if he just injected acid into his body. He looked up in shock at the girl sitting at the corner of the room.

She was burning him too.

The girl still had that devilish smile on her face, but she stopped touching her right side of her face. It wasn't hers. It was Sasori's. Did she transfer Sasori's face on hers? That was too far fetched. She wasn't even supposed to use her chakra…so how did she do it?

He thought it was the end of him when he felt the sharp sting going through his face. His mind stressed. He was going to die by this girl's hands. The girl with a face, which half of it was stolen from an enemy. But her body…was scared. Her hands clutched her torso. Afraid. Shivering.

Itoe was still present in her mind.

Before Neji lost his conscious, he saw a bright red light out of the corner of his eye. Then, everything was a blank.

---------------------------

Ahh, I take too long to write '' It's either I've been too busy doing my whole life over again, or I'm making a comic. Weee. I actually drew a picture of Itoe-chan but I don't have a scanner '' And I don't have deviantart lol. IT'S A CLIFFIE ;D. Thank you all who've reviewed!! . I was shocked actually. - TYTYTY


End file.
